kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Susshi
Susshi is a large eel-like fish monster who is one of the many monsters that Dedede buys to defeat Kirby, he appears in the 21st episode of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime A Princess in Dis-Dress. General information When Dedede challenges Commander Vee (who at the time was really Princess Rona) to a duel, he buys Susshi fearing that he would have no chance against Vee. As it turns out, he was right. As soon as Vee pulls her blade on him he runs back giving Vee an early victory. As the crowd is busy laughing at him, Dedede introduces the "main event." The crowd goes silent as Susshi crashes into the arena and starts attacking Vee. Susshi certainly isn't the most optimal monster, as he really has no way of attacking besides body slamming. Kirby intervenes as Susshi pounds away at Vee. Kirby begins to inhale but Susshi just jumps out of the way. Dedede laughs at Kirby's feeble attempt to fight back, but Escargoon points out that Kirby was really trying to get the sword laying in the middle of the arena. Kirby inhales the sword and gets the Sword ability. Kirby tries to chop Susshi to pieces, but the sword just bounces off his thick body. Vee and Kirby discover Susshi's weak spot: his long tail. The two slice Susshi's tail into chunks and the rest of Susshi crashes back down on the arena floor, right on top of Escargoon and Dedede. Susshi is never really destroyed per se, but he is significantly weakened after having lost his tail. Physical Appearance Susshi is a monstrous fish creature. He has a round, tough body with burgundy scales. He has a light purple belly and white scales running across his eel-like tail and on his body. He has a dark red fin running across his back and light green fins. While Susshi's body is tough and muscular, his tail is actually rather soft and rubbery, as seen when Kirby and Vee cut it up. Powers and Abilities Susshi's primary ability is body-slamming on his enemies; despite his chunky appearance, he is capable of leaping at incredible heights with his tail. He also possesses an incredibly thick skin in the round area, powerful enough to withstand blows from Sword Kirby's sword attacks without a scratch. He can also bash his enemies with his tail. Etymology Susshi's name comes from the Japanese food sushi. Trivia *In the English dub, Susshi's name was never said in the episode, but it was revealed in The Kirby Quiz. *Susshi is one of the few monsters who do not explode when defeated. *At one point in the episode, Susshi preformed a clear roar-like ability; its unknown if this was meant to be an attack, or it was just for show. *Technically, Susshi was never really defeated, he only stopped attacking when his tail got destroyed. Concept Artwork Susshi Concept.jpg Gallery Sushihead.jpg|Close up view of Susshi Susshi VS Kirby.jpg|Kirby battling Susshi Susshi Tail.jpg|Susshi's weak spot, his tail Susshi's defeat.png|Susshi without his tail de:Susshi it:Susshi ja:スッシー Category:Anime Characters Category:Monster Category:Aquatic Characters